


Unwilling Companions

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Goa'uld, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goa'uld attack came before the ashrak had time to find them. Now the ashrak is dead, and Sam and her new symbiote are the only survivors at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 53: Sam|Jolinar, any. The Goa'uld attack came before the ashrak had time to find them. Now the ashrak is dead, and Sam and her new symbiote are the only survivors at the SGC.
> 
> Notes: Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2014

Sam woke up to the sound of nearby weapons fire. It was followed shortly by distant rumbling, and then the floor shook.

She immediately tried to sit up, but found that she could not move. Memories came flooding back, and with them came realization. Suddenly the reason for her current predicament - if not for the sounds of battle reaching her - was clear to her.

* _Jolinar_!* Sam 'hissed'.

*Yes,* the symbiote answered. *So, you feel like talking to me now? Instead of merely yelling insults and fighting me?*

*Yelling insults? Fighting you? Now I wonder why I would do that! Of _course_ I am fighting you! What did you _expect_?*

*It is futile. You cannot take control from me unless I allow it,* Jolinar told her. Strangely, there was no gloating or even a hint of superiority in her voice. She stated it merely as a fact.

Sam 'snorted'. *It's obvious the apologies and insurances you've given me are lies! You'll _never_ leave me - _or_ give me back control!*

*You do not understand! I will do as I have promised!*

*Prove it! Give me control!*

The ground shook again, and for a short time this pulled their attention away from the silent confrontation. They both listened, and again heard weapons fire outside. It was even closer this time, just outside the door.

*Now is _not_ the time for this,* Jolinar told her.

Sam's concern for her friends and colleagues made her forget her fight with Jolinar - for the moment. *What is going _on_ outside?* She suddenly noticed something. *Why are there no guards in here?*

*I do not know the answer, not with any certainty. I do, however, know that this world is under attack. By the Goa'uld. Apophis, I believe. He has bombarded the surrounding area for some time, and has now also landed troops.*

* _Apophis_!? No! He's dead! We blew up his ships!*

*Yes, I see from your memories that you did - or at least that you _think_ you did.*

*You stay out of my mind! Damn _Goa'uld_!*

Jolinar ignored the insult. *Clearly Apophis must have succeeded in halting the explosion - or perhaps it failed to destroy at least one of the ships. He will have hidden until he could repair the damage, probably behind your moon.* She rose and walked to the bars, studying the laser beams.

*It's not even been two months!* Sam pointed out. *I don't believe you! How can you know it is Apophis? Are you working with him?*

A large explosion shook the room, and the light went out. In the darkness, Jolinar felt along the bars, searching for the door.

The emergency lights came on before she had time to do anything. Outside, a volley of machine gun fire was heard, followed by the sounds of staff weapons - and a scream.

Jolinar sighed. *Some time before you woke, a man came. The guards addressed him as Major Ferretti. He informed them of the attack, and that they were needed for the defence. One would remain posted outside the door. Major Ferretti also said that it was believed the Goa'uld who was attacking was Apophis.* She looked towards the door. *It will not be long before they are here now.*

At that moment, the door to the cell block was ripped open and two Jaffa entered.

* _Crap_!* Sam remarked.

Jolinar flashed her eyes, grabbed hold of the door to her cell, and tore it open, destroying the locking mechanism. "Jaffa, kree! I demand to be taken to your Lord Apophis!"

She stepped out of the cell, a self assured expression on her face.

Sam 'groaned'. *Are you _crazy_? We don't want to be taken to Apophis! We don't even know for sure it _is_ Apophis! Besides, _why_ should they listen to you?*

*Later! Do _not_ disturb me right now!*

*Goa'uld! Snake! _Liar_!* Sam 'hissed'.

The Jaffa had been staring at Jolinar, clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of a Goa'uld. However, they quickly recovered.

"My Lord. We had not been informed of your presence here," one of the Jaffa said carefully. "Forgive me, but I do not recognize you."

"I am Lord... _Merina_ ," Jolinar said arrogantly. "The Tau'ri _vermin_ had captured me." She spat the words as she took a few steps closer to the Jaffa, then added in a suddenly, _dangerously_ , silky voice. "Take me to Lord Apophis, so I can thank him for freeing me. I shall see to it that you are richly rewarded for the small part you played in securing my release."

The two Jaffa hesitated for a brief moment, then both bowed their heads in acquiescence. They spoke at the same time, "Yes, my Lord."

The Jaffa turned and left the room. Jolinar followed them - a few steps behind, in case there were still someone alive out there to shoot at them.

*So you got what you wanted. Traitorous snake!* Sam told Jolinar. * _Liar_!*

*It is not what you think! I _will_ explain. Later,* Jolinar insisted. Her attention was caught by the man lying on the floor, just a few feet from the door to their cell block. Spotting something in his hand, she bent down and retrieved it without the Jaffa walking ahead noticing. She pocketed it quickly.

*What was _that_?* Sam demanded.

*A hara'kesh. The dead man was clearly the ashrak, coming to kill me.*

*So we are safe?*

*We are very far from safe, but we have a much better chance of fooling Apophis now, when no ashrak, with knowledge of who I really am, is after us.*

*Right. So, what's your plan? Assuming you have one," Sam asked sarcastically - though curious, despite herself.

*Convince Apophis I am a... hapless young Goa'uld who were discovered after taking one of the Tau'ri as my host. Possibly after they killed my Jaffa - like what happened to your Major Kawalsky.*

*I _told_ you to keep out of my memories!* Sam furiously told Jolinar.

*You were thinking of him - quite loudly, I might add - when I suggested a Goa'uld taking a Tau'ri host. I am sorry if you feel this is an invasion of your privacy. Later, when we have the time, I shall teach you to hide your thoughts so they are not broadcast like this.*

The Jaffa had increased their speed, and Jolinar did as well, walking briskly after them.

Sam pondered the information for a while, as Jolinar walked them through the corridors. She could do nothing but watch, and to be honest, she almost wished Jolinar would suppress her, so she did not have to see all the devastation and death.

Pushing the thought aside, she focused on what Jolinar had said. *I can stop you from reading my mind?*

Jolinar hesitated. *No... but you _can_ hide your thoughts so that I will not see them unless I go looking for them. That should be a great relief for _both_ of us!*

Sam scoffed mentally, but did not answer. Something else caught her attention. Jolinar had turned a corner and entered another corridor. The walls here were full of holes and burnmarks from explosions and weapons fire. Bodies were lying everywhere. Some were Jaffa - many, actually - but just as many were from Stargate Command. People she knew. Coworkers, _friends_. None of them were alive.

She would have gasped out loud had she been in control, when she saw the body beside the elevator. * _Daniel_!*

*I am sorry for the death of your friend. For all of this,* Jolinar told her, sadness in her mental voice. *Do you want me to block you out until we have left this place?*

Sam almost said yes, but then reconsidered. *No. I... I must admit it's tempting, but I need to know... need to know what's happened.* She hesitated. *Do you think they're all dead? That no one is left alive on the base?*

Jolinar followed the Jaffa into the elevator. *I do not know, Samantha, but I think... I _fear_ that may be the case. Your people almost destroyed Apophis's ships - you nearly killed him. He is most likely furious at your kind. Believe me when I say that it is probably for the better if all your friends are dead. At least he cannot harm them further.*

Sam pondered this, her mood growing darker as the doors closed behind them and they rode in silence to level eleven, where they exited.

"I apologize, my Lord, but the Tau'ri seems incapable of creating a transport which travels the entire distance from the lowest floor to the surface. We are forced to change to another transportation box," one of the Jaffa explained.

"I am well aware. Do you think I am a fool?" Jolinar accused, flashing her eyes.

"No, no of _course_ not, my Lord!" the Jaffa looked terrified.

"Also, the name is not 'transportation box'. It is 'elevator'," Jolinar told him.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord, for educating me."

The Jaffa had become even paler with fear. Sam found it amusing - and strange. She was not used to such a reaction from them, but then she did not usually carry a Goa'uld around.

*Tok'ra,* Jolinar reminded her. "Jaffa, kree! Are you going to stand here all day?"

"No, my Lord. I apologize."

Both the Jaffa bowed for her, and hurried along to the other elevator, which would take them the rest of the way to the surface.

They stepped out on the top floor. Here there were more signs of battle, but at least the bodies had been moved away. Jaffa guarded the entrance, but they made no attempt to stop Jolinar and the two Jaffa with her.

*Will Apophis really believe you?* Sam asked, as they walked through the tunnel. *I mean, just like that?*

*He most likely will. My story is... a likely explanation for my presence here. Provided he does not know anything about the ashrak and his mission, of course. If he does... it could be very bad. It is a chance we shall have to take, though I do not believe it is very likely he knows. The ashrak was sent by Cronus, and he is Apophis's enemy. They do not exactly keep each other up to date on their activities.*

*All right. Let's assume he doesn't know. What do you even hope to achieve? We're still trying to escape, aren't we? Or was that a lie?*

*I intend to apply for a position.*

* _What_!* Sam was incredulous, and her tenuous hold on her feelings snapped. *You _lied_ to me! You _bastard_! I can't believe I fell for your promises again! You're going to use my knowledge to get the position you want. Go ahead, just laugh at me for being stupid enough to believe you! I should have known better than to trust a snake!*

Jolinar 'winced'. *I did not lie to you. Believe me when I say that there is very little you know that Apophis would be interested in, now when he has taken Stargate Command. The location of the Alpha site and a few other things, perhaps, but you have no reason to worry. I would _never_ give your secrets away - to him or _any_ other Goa'uld. I am _not_ like them. I am Tok'ra.*

*You sure _seem_ like them. You even want a position with Apophis!* Sam 'snorted'. *And what _is_ a Tok'ra even?*

*A _temporary_ position. Because there is currently no other way to get out of this mess alive!* Jolinar sighed silently. *Would a Goa'uld speak to you like this? The Tok'ra are the Goa'uld resistance. Our goal is the destruction of the System Lords and a complete change to the Goa'uld way of life. We do not believe in taking unwilling hosts, and we share the body with the host. We are hunted and despised by the Goa'uld.*

*Right! Just like I was a 'willing host'! _Not_!*

Jolinar was silent for several steps, as she walked through the tunnel. *That was a mistake. It is actually one of our highest crimes to take a host against their will. I cannot change what I did, but I promise that I _will_ leave you - as soon as possible.*

Sam pondered this for some time. *Okay, say I believe you. What then? I mean, why would he give you a position, out of the blue?*

*With little or nothing to offer, he will most likely reject my application. At least until he has secured this planet and needs underlings. Regardless, since I am not interested in the position, it does not matter. He would still let me go. He has no reason not to.*

*Meaning we can escape - and you can get yourself another host. I agree. Good plan.*

*Thank you.* Jolinar stepped out through the tunnel entrance. *Though I am afraid your world is gone. At least as you knew it.*

*Oh... my _god_!*

The result of Apophis's bombardment was obvious everywhere. A whole chunk of the mountain had disappeared, part of the road was a big gaping hole, and smoke rose from a multitude of places. Along the horizon, the evening sky was alight with the glow of burning buildings - of Colorado Springs, burning.

"This way, my Lord," the Jaffa said, completely oblivious to the devastation.

Jolinar followed him to the portable ring transporter pad that had been placed nearby.

*We can't just leave! We need to find out if anyone is alive! My friends... my dad, my brother...*

*I am sorry, Samantha, but this is the only way out for us right now. Later, I _promise_ to do what I can, to help you learn what has happened.*

The transporter rings activated around them, and the next thing they knew, they were onboard a ship.

One of the Jaffa went to talk to two guards at the entrance to the room, while the other Jaffa bowed his head lightly to Jolinar. "Please follow me, my Lord."

*I hadn't expected to be back here... _ever_ ,* Sam grumbled as Jolinar walked out of the room and through the corridors, again following the Jaffa. *Frankly, I had hoped this place would have been blown up and gone, but there isn't even any sign of damage!*

*It will have been repaired in most places, or maybe this ha'tak was not badly affected. Perhaps only one of them was extensively damaged?* Jolinar suggested.

"Please wait in here." The Jaffa indicated a fairly luxurious room. "I shall advise Lord Apophis of your presence immediately."

The Jaffa left, and Jolinar went to sit down to wait, spending the time going through what she intended to say.

* * *

Jolinar stopped at the appropriate distance from Apophis, who was sitting in his throne chair. She bowed before him.

"Honourable Lord Apophis. I thank you for agreeing to see me. I am Merina."

Apophis nodded curtly. "Yes, so my Jaffa tells me." He studied her for a moment. "You have taken a Tau'ri host. Samantha Carter of the accursed SG-1!"

"So I have. The host serves me nicely."

"Perhaps, but it also caused you to be imprisoned by the Tau'ri. How _lucky_ for you that I freed you!"

"It was a minor inconvenience. One I would soon have remedied."

Apophis scoffed. "I doubt that very much! You should be grateful I freed you!"

"I _am_ grateful, gracious Lord Apophis. So grateful, in fact, that I offer my services to you. I would be happy to serve in any position - provided the, ah, _incentive_ is right."

*You're offering to work for him, but only if he'll pay you well?* Sam asked, incredulous.

Apophis laughed shortly. "It would seem you are not in any position to make demands. What do you have to offer? _Who_ have you served before? I have never even _heard_ your name mentioned previous of today!"

"I... just took my first host," Jolinar said, sticking to the story she had come up with.

Apophis laughed again, louder this time. "So you took the opportunity when SG-1 killed your Jaffa?"

Jolinar sighed. "I did. However, my... inexperience will not be a problem. I have much to offer, including valuable information."

*Remember your promise!* Sam warned her.

"I have no interest in any knowledge you may have taken from the mind of the Tau'ri female. Their world is now mine, and any importance their military once had, is gone."

"I was thinking more of the information I have of my father, Lord Cronus."

" _Cronus_! He is a _filthy_ , untrustworthy savage! If he seeded your queen mother, I see _no_ reason why I should trust you!" Apophis exclaimed angrily.

"I agree completely with your assessment of him. How could anyone with any sense not? My Jaffa was a trusted lieutenant, and it gave me the opportunity to eavesdrop often. I soon grew to despise Cronus, and I had long since decided to find a position in the employ of his enemy. I now have that opportunity," Jolinar said.

A look of interest appeared on Apophis's face, though it was still mixed with both suspicion and anger. "You have knowledge of Cronus's plans? Including those for military conquest?"

"I do," Jolinar insisted.

Apophis nodded slowly. "You would share this information with me, of course?"

"As your loyal servant, you would know all that I know," Jolinar promised.

Sam 'snorted', but Jolinar ignored her.

"I must admit that having one of the infamous SG-1 work for me loyally is appealing as well - even if it is only after a fashion, and that she has no choice." He laughed. " _Especially_ since she has no choice!"

"It pleases me that my selection of host meets your approval."

"It does."

"Then you have a position for me?"

"Yes, I may. As overseer of the slaves on this world."

"Surely a high-ranking Jaffa can handle _that_!" Jolinar said, pretending to be insulted.

"Perhaps, but I am offering the position to _you_. Someone with no experience - like you - should be thankful for this opportunity. Now, do you want to accept this _rare_ offer, or not?" Apophis asked, clearly enjoying what he perceived to be the humiliation of this Goa'uld, who was a child of his enemy. "It will give you a chance to prove yourself - _if_ you are ready for it?"

Jolinar pretended to suppress fury with difficulty, then to think the offer over. She nodded slowly. "I will accept the position." She gritted her teeth. "Thank you, _generous_ Lord Apophis." She bowed deeply.

Apophis smiled, very pleased. "Good. You are expected to attend a private dinner tonight. I believe we have some things to discuss." He turned to the Jaffa standing beside him, who had a silver mark on his forehead, identifying him as a second prime. "Make sure Lord Merina is given adequate chambers... and some more suitable clothes."

"Yes, my Lord." The Jaffa bowed.

Jolinar bowed to Apophis as well, though not as deeply. She followed the Jaffa out of the throne room.

*I am _not_ sleeping with Apophis!* Sam insisted. *I absolutely refuse!*

*'Sleeping with'? Ah, an euphemism for mating. Do not worry, I have _no_ intention of doing so either, nor will he attempt to make me do so.*

*What was that about a 'private dinner' then?*

*He most likely wishes to hear if I really _do_ have useful intelligence on Cronus.*

*I suppose that makes sense,* Sam admitted. *In any case - I assume you don't know anything?*

*On the contrary. I have much information about Cronus. I was undercover at his court for many months. Now be quiet - we have reached the chambers I am being assigned.*

* * *

Jolinar finished adjusting the outfit - one of several they had been given. *Samantha, we need to talk, and we have some time now to do so.*

*Oh, you mean you're no longer too busy to listen to your host?* Sam answered, sarcastically. *In that case, I'd like to inform you that this dress is _not_ to my taste! In fact, I find it too flashy, and it also shows more flesh than Apophis needs to see!*

*You already told me. Several times, in fact. Just as I have already told you that this is considered normal clothes for a Goa'uld. In fact, it is subdued compared to what we _could_ be wearing. It is not that I like dressing like this, it is that I _have_ to dress in a way that would not seem strange for a Goa'uld, since I am right now pretending to _be_ a Goa'uld!*

*Hah! _Pretending_!* Sam 'scoffed'. *Despite all your assurances of being different, we are now on Apophis's ship, you are dressed like a Goa'uld, and are getting ready to take a position at the court of a System Lord.*

Jolinar sighed. *This is getting tiresome. I do not want to discuss it right now. It leads nowhere, and we have more important things to talk about.*

*Such as what?*

*We need to make a choice. As we have talked about earlier, we cannot escape right now, but as soon as I have gotten into a routine in my position and Apophis no longer suspects me, he will not keep me under observation. That means we will be able to escape. It may take a few weeks, possibly more, but it _will_ happen.*

Sam was silent for some time. *I understand, and we also need to find out what happened to my friends before we leave... and to my brother and his family. And my dad,* she insisted. *Actually, now I think about it, this job might help, won't it? I mean, you'll be able to search for them without anyone noticing or getting suspicious, right?*

*Possibly, if I am careful. Samantha... even if we do succeed, you may not like what we find.*

*I need to _know_!*

Jolinar studied herself in the mirror, then picked up a comb and ran it through her hair. She sighed. *I am not used to having such short hair.*

*Too bad for you! My friends?*

*Yes. It can be done, but it may take time. Most likely more than a few weeks.*

*Then it will have to take that time,* Sam decided.

*I thought you wanted me gone as soon as possible? Or is that no longer the case?* Jolinar's mental voice suddenly sounded hopeful.

*I _do_ want you out - but let's face it; this is the best chance I'm going to get to learn something. The _only_ chance, probably. I can wait.*

*I see,* Jolinar sounded disappointed. *In that case there are some things you must understand. First and foremost, being undercover is dangerous. Very much so. If Apophis ever learns that I am a Tok'ra - and which one - then we will both wish we were dead. The Goa'uld _hate_ the Tok'ra more than anyone else.*

*I get it! Believe me, I do. Don't worry, I'm used to danger, and it's not like I've got anything to lose.*

Jolinar nodded. *Then that is what we will do. _Cooperation_.*

*For now, yes.*

*Yes. I will need to send a message to my people as soon as possible. They need to know that I am alive, but more than that, they need to be told that they have a new operative at Apophis's court. At least for a little while.* Jolinar sighed. *I wonder if either of those two currently assigned to his court are still alive. If they are, I need to make contact quickly.*

*You have operatives here?*

*We have operatives at the courts of most System Lords - as well as several operatives masquerading as minor System Lords.*

*Wow! That's... impressive.*

*It is necessary for us to keep informed about what happens among the Goa'uld. In any case, the first we should do is determining if the operatives here are still alive, or if they were killed when your people tried to blow up Apophis's ships.*

*Hey! We were only trying to save our world!*

*I know. I am not blaming you,* Jolinar told her. *Others may, though.*

*Right. Sorry, I guess my nerves are a bit frayed after all of this.*

*That is understandable.*

*Okay, as you said before, we should work together. Peace?*

*Yes, peace. What do you wish to do now? Rest - or see if we can learn the fate of the Tok'ra operatives, and maybe what happened at Stargate Command?*

*Definitely see what we can learn. I have no wish sitting around and thinking about it all, if there is something we can do.*

*Agreed.* Jolinar gave their outfit a last check, before they left the room.

It was a very dangerous mission that lay ahead of them, but they were determined to succeed. Together.

 

THE END.


End file.
